1826
:For the game, see: ''1826. Year '''1826' (MDCCCXXVI) was a common year starting on Sunday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Friday of the 12-day-slower Julian calendar). Events of 1826 January - March * January 30 - The Menai Suspension Bridge, built by engineer Thomas Telford, is opened between the island of Anglesey and the mainland of Wales. * February 8 - Argentina. Unitarian Bernardino Rivadavia becomes the first President of the country. * February 11 - University College London is founded, under the name University of London. * February 13 - American Temperance Society founded. April - June * April 1 - Samuel Morey patents the internal combustion engine. * May 28 - Pedro I of Brazil abdicates as King of Portugal. * June - Photography: Nicéphore Niépce makes a true photograph. * June 14-15 – The Auspicious Incident: Mahmud II, sultan of Ottoman Empire, crushes the last mutiny of janissaries in Istanbul. * June 22 - the Pan-American Congress of Panama tries (unsuccessfully) to unify American republics. July - September * Early July - Ludwig van Beethoven put the finishing touches on the String Quartet in C sharp Minor, Opus 131, the jewel in the crown of his late string quartets. * July 4 - both Thomas Jefferson and John Adams died. * July 26 - Last auto de fe. October - December * none Undated * First railway tunnel built in route between Liverpool and Manchester in England * Cholera epidemic begins in India * The British crown colony of the Straits Settlements is established. Births January - June * January 12 - William Chapman Ralston, banker and financier (d. 1875) * January 26 - Louis Favre, Swiss engineer (d. 1879) * January 27 **Mikhail Saltykov-Shchedrin, Russian writer (d. 1889) **Richard Taylor, American Confederate general (d. 1879) * February 16 **Joseph Victor von Scheffel, German poet (d. 1886) **James Calder, 5th President of the Pennsylvania State University **Julia Grant, First Lady of the United States (d. 1902) * March 4 - Theodore Judah, railroad engineer (d. 1863) * March 24 - Matilda Joslyn Gage, pioneering feminist (d. 1898) * March 29 - Wilhelm Liebknecht, German journalist and politician (d. 1900) * April 6 - Gustave Moreau, French painter (d. 1898) * April 26 - George Hull Ward, American general (d. 1863) * May 3 - King Charles XV of Sweden and Norway (d. 1872) * May 4 - Frederic Edwin Church, American painter (d. 1900) * June 24 - George Goyder, surveyor-general of South Australia (d. 1898) July - December * July 4 **Stephen Foster, American songwriter and poet (d. 1864) **Green Clay Smith, American temperance movement leader (d. 1895) * September 17 - Bernhard Riemann, German mathematician (d. 1866) * November 13 - Charles Frederick Worth, English couturier (d. 1895) * November 24 - Carlo Collodi, Italian writer (d. 1890) *''date unknown'' - William Daniel, American temperance movement leader (d. 1897) : See also 1826 births. Deaths January - June *January 3 - Louis Gabriel Suchet, French marshal (b. 1770) *January 17 - Juan Crisóstomo Arriaga, Spanish composer (b. 1806) *March 29 - Johann Heinrich Voß, German poet (b. 1751) *May 16 - Elisabeth Alexeievna, Empress Consort of Russian Emperor Alexander I (b. 1779) *June 5 - Carl Maria von Weber, German composer (b. 1786) July - December *July 4 **Thomas Jefferson, 3rd President of the United States (b. 1743) **John Adams, 2nd President of the United States (b. 1735) *July 5 - Stamford Raffles, British colonial governor and founder of Singapore (b. 1781) *July 8 - Luther Martin, delegate to the American Constitutional Convention (b. 1746) *July 22 - Giuseppe Piazzi, Italian astronomer (b. 1746) *November 23 - Johann Elert Bode, German astronomer (b. 1747) : See also 1826 deaths.